My OC Writing Prompt
by bobbiejod
Summary: I am taking some lessons to try to improve my writing skills and this was one of my exercises. The full description of the exercise is inside. I'd appreciate any kind of feedback you could give me.


**Author's note: This is a writing exercise I did to try to improve my writing skills. I'd really like to hear your guys' input if you would. **

**Disclaimer: This is just a writing exercise. I am making no money for profit from this.**

**Exercise:**

**Go over to Google Image Search and input your fandom or favorite pairing. Click on the first picture that catches your fancy, then set a timer for 20 minutes and write a story about the picture. Write through the 20 minutes with no editing.**

**The picture I chose was of Ryan and Taylor in their hospital beds after they fell off the roof in the Chrismukkah episode of season 4.**

Kirsten and Sandy got the call late at night when they had just gotten into bed. It was about Ryan and Taylor. They had been in an accident after they got back from their trip to New York. They rushed down to the emergency room where they met up with Seth and Summer. The accident happened on the way from the airport back to their home. It was a head-on collision with an Suv. Everyone involved was in critical condition.

They had several hours of waiting before a doctor came out to see them. They were both stable and if they woke up within the next few days, they would be fine. They were led into a private room where the couple were. They both lay on their individual beds with several IVs connected to them. Taylor didn't look that bad; just a couple scratches on the side of her face. It was Ryan they were all worried about; he had several scratches all over his face and arms, and he also had a fractured wrist. They all slowly sat in the chairs that were positioned between the two beds as they kept a constant vigil over the pair.

There was no movement from either one of them throughout the night. But Taylor regained consciousness the next morning. She started to question her surroundings until her gaze landed on Ryan in the bed next to her. She became hysterical when she saw the state that Ryan was in. She started sobbing as Summer and Kirsten attempted to calm her down. Finally Taylor calmed down enough to tell them what happened on their trip. She said that Ryan was offered a really good job offer in New York, but didn't want to take it because he didn't want to leave them all behind. They continued to discuss it the whole plane trip back and to the parking lot of the airport and as they started the trip back to their home. Ryan saw the SUV first. It was swerving and he reacted instantly. He slammed his foot down on the brake and threw his arm out to stop Taylor from hitting the windshield before them. The next thing she knew, she heard a lot of noise and saw bright lights before her. After that she doesn't remember much; just waking up beside Ryan and the rest of them surrounding her bed.

The doctor came in several times to check on Ryan but there was no change each time. It was late the next night when the others left for a coffee break and the doctor came in to do a final check for the night. After he was done checking Ryan over, he said that they should've seen some kind of change from him by now.

After the doctor left, Taylor got off her bed and sat on the end of Ryan's bed. She took his good hand in hers and started whispering reassurances to him. They didn't have to make the big move. They could stay where they were to be close to the family. They could do whatever he was comfortable with. It didn't matter as long as they were together. Nothing else mattered if they had each other.

The others came back and found Taylor lying beside Ryan on his bed; she was fast asleep with her head resting on his chest and their hands entwined. They all sat back down around his bed to wait for the moment when he finally woke up. The next day came and went. And the next day. And the next. The doctor kept telling them that they should look at further options. Taylor refused any suggestions, followed by the rest of the clan. They were all convinced that Ryan would be waking up. It was just a matter of time.

On the sixth day just as they were all starting to give up hope, they were awoken by a lot of commotion. They all aroused suddenly from all the noise coming from the machine by Ryan's bedside. They all awoke fully from their slumber when they saw movement from the bed. Taylor rushed to his side as he blinked his eyes several times and looked around. His eyes landed on Taylor and each of his family members. He smirked at them before finally speaking.

"After everything I've gone through, you really think a measly truck could do any damage to me?"

They all collectively sighed with relief as they all approached his bed; they smiled as they made for certain that he was, indeed, all right.


End file.
